


The feast of the broken

by Gefallene_Erzengel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefallene_Erzengel/pseuds/Gefallene_Erzengel
Summary: Кто сказал, что сломанные не могут любить? Кто сказал, что они не могут радоваться?





	The feast of the broken

_Юный Бен Соло, не знавший, почему дети не хотят играть с ним, клейменный сыном политика-карьериста и нечестного на руку предателя страны. Лишь испуганный маленький мальчик, чье доброе сердце, не выдержав, разлетелось на миллиарды осколков. Мальчик, помнящий крики за стеной и бесконечные скандалы, лишенный самого важного для ребенка. Мальчик, превратившийся в сломанного человека без целей и желаний. Мальчик, уехавший из места, где он был узником рода, и ставший Кайло Реном.  
  
      Бездушная кукла без семьи, друзей, привязанностей. Слишком нереальный, словно сошедший со страниц старых сказок, он привлекал к себе Хакса, манил его легкой отстраненностью во взгляде, своей беспристрастностью в принятии решений. Человек без прошлого, словно тень, призрак. Он стал музой молодого художника. Хакс мечтал нырнуть в темные воды его мертвой души, разбудить в нем ту искру, что иногда слабо мерцает на дне темных глаз._  
  
      Рен что-то тихо пробормотал, сильнее укутавшись в плед, и хмуро посмотрел на падавший за окном снег. Хакс обещал вернуться через несколько часов.  _«Как только достану то, что нужно.»_  Кайло фыркнул, нахмурившись и тяжело вздохнув, и, последний раз кинув взгляд на окно, вернулся в кровать.  
  
_Однажды Бену сказали, что разбитое сердце можно собрать снова, пусть не сразу, но однажды. Соло не верил. Соло отвык верить людям, потерял себя и не хотел находить. Да и как можно верить в такое? Чашка разбита и больше никогда не станет целой, что бы не делать._  
  
      Хакс вернулся всего через час, как и обещал. Кайло привалился к стене, наблюдая за тем, как он отряхивался от снега, с немой улыбкой во взгляде. Вновь обретенное тепло согревало лучше любого куска ткани. Рен едва заметно улыбнулся, смотря на тихо фыркнувшего из-за попавшего за ворот куртки снега Хакса.  
  
      — Я скучал, — Кайло тряхнул головой, подойдя ближе и проведя ладонью по холодной щеке. — Где ты был?  
  
      — Искал кое-что для тебя, думаю, тебе пойдет, — Хакс улыбнулся, прижав его к себе и расслабленно выдохнув. — Покажу вечером.  
  
      Рен кивнул, закрыв глаза и обняв крепче.  
  
_Бен сбежал из того места, как крыса с тонущего корабля. Рано или поздно они пошли бы ко дну, и Соло не хотел быть запертым с ними. Возможность сбежать на запад показалась неплохим вариантом, которым он и воспользовался. Юридический был хорошим шансом выбраться. Бен собрал все документы, поступил и сбежал._  
  
      Праздничный ужин не был таким, каким должен быть, но и они не были. Наспех приготовленное рагу, совершенно не соответствующее высоким стандартам, но просто заменившее их, создавало уют. Так же, как и подушки на потрепанном диване, как и черно-белые комедии.  _Классика._  Не то, о чем они мечтали, у них  _нет_  мечтаний, но то, чего они оба подсознательно желали. Дом, тепло родного человека и уют.  
  
_Хакс всегда ненавидел свой дом, ~~дома не существует~~ , семью,  ~~просто мешающие незнакомцы~~. Хакс ненавидел свое имя,  ~~пустой набор звуков~~. Он отрекся,  ~~обрел свободу~~ , и это было прекрасно. Новый город, полный возможностей, и молодой человек с талантом и амбициями. Хакс получил все, что хотел,  ~~и даже больше~~. Он получил возможность заниматься тем, что приносило если не радость, то умиротворение.  
  
      Кафетерий студенческого городка был довольно популярным местом в полдень, когда у многих не было лекций. Кто предпочитал небольшой парк душным помещениям, а кто сидел в этих самых помещениях. Хакс любил занимать уютный столик, спрятанный за большим раскидистым цветком, но с хорошим обзором на небольшой зал. Внимание художника постоянно привлекала молчаливая фигура парня, сидящего в углу. Хаксу было интересно наблюдать за ним, запоминая черты лица, мимику, движения, чтобы потом написать реалистичный портрет._  
  
      Приглушенный свет от телевизора не рассеивал полумрак комнаты, но создавал особую атмосферу. Тишину, прерываемую лишь тихим гудением техники, не хотелось нарушать, и Кайло нежился в согревающих объятиях, краем глаза следя за событиями немого фильма. Рену нравилось проводить время вот так: наслаждаться обществом друг друга, просматривая фильмы, развалившись на диване, целуясь и изредка перешептываясь.  
  
      — Подожди секунду, — поцеловав его в висок, Хакс вышел из комнаты, вернувшись буквально через минуту, и сел рядом, положив Кайло на колени длинный сверток. — С Рождеством.  
  
      Рен удивленно скосил взгляд на Хакса, неуверенно проведя кончиками пальцев по мягкой ткани и скользнув по ленте. Было странно,  _даже пугающе,_ получить подарок на Рождество. Изредка приходившие посылки от отца он никогда не решался открывать, раня и себя, и Хана. А все те ненужные вещи, что приносила ему ассистентка Леи и вручала, бросив пару стандартных фраз, он сразу же выкидывал. Кайло глубоко вдохнул, восстанавливая дыхание и стараясь успокоить себя, и потянул за край алого атласа, развязывая сверток и снова кинув не читаемый взгляд на художника.  
  
      — Надеюсь, тебе понравится, — Хакс смущенно пробормотал, отведя взгляд.  
  
_Все портреты, которые он рисовал выходили слишком скучными и, как считал Хакс, совершенно не подходящими таинственному и молчаливому парню. Они походили на мертвые изображения средневековых королей. ~~Не такие, как он~~. Незнакомец скорее выглядел как воин. Именно таким его художник и изобразил: легкая кожаная броня и стальной меч со стилизованной рукоятью и бордовыми полосами._  
  
_Хакс проносил этот рисунок сложенным в специальный футляр целый день и после того, как парень не появился в кафетерии, уже не надеялся отдать ему работу. А просить По, друга его одногруппника Финна, узнать хоть какую-то информацию об этом парне, юный художник считал низостью. Но Фортуна решила улыбнуться ему, и он встретил незнакомца возле входа в юридический корпус._  
  
_— Привет, — Хакс неуверенно подошел к нему, сжимая в руках футляр, и тряхнул головой, растрепав волосы, когда парень недоуменно посмотрел на него. — Я Хакс с художественного… Меня очень впечатлила твоя фактура, в общем это тебе, только открой потом._  
  
_Тогда Хакс ушел так быстро, как только мог, и это больше походило на бегство от прекрасных глаз._  
  
      — Тот самый, — Кайло восхищенно провел ладонью по клинку и перевел взгляд на смущенного Хакса, тот рвано кивнул, покраснев сильнее. — Он прекрасен. Ты прекрасен.  
  
      Рен мягко улыбнулся, положив ладонь на алеющую щеку, и притянул Хакса ближе, нежно касаясь губами его губ. Художник расслабленно выдохнул, прикрыв глаза и отвечая на трепетный поцелуй, и скользнул ладонью по плечам Кайло, обнимая его и прижимая к себе сильнее.  


_Не все лгут, а разбитое сердце можно собрать из осколков. Дом там, где тебя любят и ждут, а собственное имя, произнесенное самым родным человеком, может приносить спокойствие._

  
  
      Потеряв прошлое, они получили больше. Они обрели дом, семью и любовь. И кто сказал, что сломанные не могут чувствовать?


End file.
